


[podfic] Clear, Sunlit, and Barefoot

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Erie Otters, F/M, Friendship/Love, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The morning after Dylan sleeps with Alex for the first time, he walks down into the kitchen, pajama pants hanging low on his hips and his steps heavy with sleep.00:19:30 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] Clear, Sunlit, and Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [clear, sunlit, and barefoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869379) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/21cd4qf00ryvvp4/%5BHRPF%5D%20Clear%2C%20Sunlit%2C%20and%20Barefoot.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mtk-Md5GT6aw7yn_si4TF7EYJjIOrFC1)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
Disregard the fraudulent marketing on the cover, my brain somehow mashed two stories together. This is Erie Otters time, not Chicago Blackhawks time. And yes, that's [precisely why](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/1103357124367781889?s=19) it's in those series.

 

 


End file.
